The construction of sporting boots used for sporting activities such as ice skating, roller skating, hiking, trekking and cross-country skiing has become quite complex over recent years. Existing sporting boots often include multiple different components, and multiple different materials in order to provide the sporting boot with the performance and aesthetic requirements imposed by consumers. As such, over recent years different manufacturing processes have been developed and new materials have been used.
The most recent trend in sporting boot construction is to manufacture a sporting boot using lightweight components, and where possible with a reduced number of components.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a sporting boot that is lighter and/or has less components than existing skate boots.